The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIL-I’.
The new Lantana plant originated from a controlled cross between Lantana camara ‘Dallas Red’ (not patented), female parent, and Lantana camara ‘Sunset Orange’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,120), male parent, as part of a planned breeding program to develop low growing, continuously flowering lantanas with dark green foliage. The cultivar ‘PIIL-I’ originated and was discovered in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. has shown that all the unique features of this new Lantana, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.